elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave of the Ancients
The Cave of the Ancients is the second dungeon of the additional storyline and it is also the fifteenth overall and penultimate dungeon in the game. The dungeon´s wireframe layout is reminiscent of the old school dungeon-crawlers, which gives it a very retro feel. Despite having a higher monster warning than the Soldier of the Giant Gods, the Cave of the Ancients is considered easier, or to say at least, less challenging. Maps Caves of the Ancient B1F.png|B1F Caves of the Ancient B2F.png|B2F Caves of the Ancient B3F.png|B3F Caves of the Ancient B4F.png|B4F Caves of the Ancient B5F.png|B5F Caves of the Ancient B6F.png|B6F Enemies Vampanic Tutor.png|Vampanic Tutor White Knight.png|White Knight Dragon Knight.png|Dragon Knight Great Sorceress.png|Great Sorceress Elite Herbalist.png|Elite Herbalist Imperial Guard.png|Imperial Guard Master Swordsman.png|Master Swordsman Champion.png|Champion Minotaur Chief.png|Minotaur Chief Magic Sword.png|Magic Sword Magic Armour.png|Magic Armour Ifrit.png|Ifrit Patriarch.png|Patriarch Lilith.png|Lilith Belphegor.png|Belphegor Jester.png|Jester Ghast.png|Ghast Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut Chaos Demon.png|Chaos Demon Bokuden.png|Bokuden Dhampir.png|Dhampir Iron Golem.png|Iron Golem Gold Statue.png|Gold Statue Master Thief.png|Master Thief (3DS only) Bosses Master of Nothing.png|Master of Nothing Master of Love.png|Master of Love Father of Love.png|Father of Love Master of Beauty.png|Master of Beauty Final Master.png|Final Master Events 56. Heart´s Desire Given by the King, he wants you to go to the Cave of the Ancients and defeat all the Masters, he also wants a beehive, which can be found at B6F. 57. Master of Nothing At B2F, you must walk through the room until you find a pair of woolen shoes. Once you find them, locate a pair of twin guards; give them the shoes so they let you through. Advance until you meet the Master of Nothing and defeat him. Reward: Access to B3F. 58. Master of Love At B3F, walk until you accidently step on a mirror, then take the mirror to a woman who calls herself the Mother of Love.Move forward until you meet the next master and defeat him. Note: the Master of Love fights alongside his father, the Father of Love. Reward: Access to B4F. 59. Master of Beauty At B4F, locate the Master of Beauty, who will ask the party to find a Dragon Flute, the flute is found at coordinates (x16,y10). Give the flute to the Master of Beauty and fight him. Reward: Access to B5F. 60. Final Master Head to B5F after defeating the Master of Beauty , locate the Final Master and defeat him. Further notes In the first floor, at coordinates (x17,y10), there is an old man who asks for a doll and a portrait, or else he will deny access to the party. The doll can be found in Guatella Grotto, at 2F secret area (x9,y6) and the portrait is located in Soldier of the Giant Gods, at B6F (x9,y7). Trivia At the bottommost floor the party can find an item called Staff of Transformation, which allows you to use enemy portraits for your characters. This can be edited at the Training School. Gallery Cave of ancients.png Cave of ancients (2).png Cave of ancients (3).png 0Q77hT4.png|The Staff of Transformation cy9i0Yc.png eli32_thumb.jpg|So much nostalgia :( 291960_screenshots_2014-11-14_00001.jpg 291960_screenshots_2015-10-30_00001.jpg 291960_screenshots_2015-12-18_00001.jpg jkjdklnm.jpg|The most expensive item! 291960_screenshots_2014-11-06_00004.jpg 291960_screenshots_2014-11-06_00005.jpg|Pure Wizardry style! regggf.jpg|Got to level up! 291960_screenshots_2014-11-07_00002.jpg frewdf.jpg 291960_screenshots_2014-11-07_00007.jpg|... master.jpg|The Master of Nothing uiwhkmn.jpg|The Master of Love Music Category:Location